Pro Scientia est Vox
by Ashyia Francis Belladonna
Summary: Sirius Black had a secret child with a woman. When Black is framed for the murders of the Potters and Muggles and put in Azkaban, his child, a virtual orphan, is brought up as a Muggle by the family who found her. But she hides a secret…
1. In Exordium

**Summary - Sirus Black had a secret child with a woman. When Black is framed for the murders of the Muggles and put in Azkaban his child, a virtual orphan, is brought up as a Muggle. But she hides a secret…**

**Warnings - Dark, there will be death, attempted suicide, mention of rape and mutilation. If you don't like it, don't read. Although note that it won't be _too_ graphic.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 – In exordium

Famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone in the wizarding world knew of him and the circumstances that surrounded his attempted murder. They knew and revelled that the strongest, the worst wizard of probably of all time, Lord Voldemort could not kill a baby nearly a year old. Harry Potter and his family had been hunted down by Lord Voldemort using the information freely given to him by the Potter's friend, Sirus Black…

Except that was all wrong. Yes, Voldemort, the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, Flight-of-Death, whatever you want to call him, did kill Lilly and James Potter, and attempted to kill their son, Harry. And yes despite being a baby, Harry survived, and Voldemort died, vanished, disappeared. BUT… it was no information from Sirus Black that lead him to Godric's Hollow, but rather the information from another friend. A slimly little bastard, Peter Pettigrew.

Sirus would never have had killed his friends, or lead to their deaths. Peter Pettigrew, a small fat stink worm of a man had killed them practically it did not mater that he did not wield the wand, he killed them. And now? He had been announced that he was a hero. Why? All because of misinformation. Pettigrew had stood up to Black, and Black had been framed for murdering, nay, blowing up a score of Muggles, and leaving nothing of Pettigrew but a finger. Black was label a mass murderer and sentenced to life for killing Muggles and murdering a hero. But not the worst, those who knew about it, blamed his for conspiring to bring the deaths of Lilly, James, and Harry Potter.

However, Sirus Black never killed those Muggles. He could hardly kill his own wife. He could hardly kill his wife anymore then he could kill his best friends' godchild. Black had hidden his wife, a Muggle, and later his child. Sirus had to protect them, they could be used against him or his friends by the Dark Lord and his followers.

Sentenced to Azkaban, Sirius left behind an unknown dead wife, and a baby girl. His only child and daughter was left effectively orphaned, with no one know she existed, who she was and what she would be. No one knew of her existence, except one other person, Albus Dumbledore.

However, Dumbledore didn't find out about the girl until ten years after the Sirus Black was taken away, by which time the baby had been found and adopted by a family. The young girl would grow up, never knowing why strange things happened and she might have continued to do untrained magic for the rest of her life if a certain incident had not happened. An incident that was both wonderful and fatal and dreadful.

An incident that would change my life forever. For my father was Sirus Black. And I would know all…

For Knowledge is Power

* * *

**Please review, You don't have to but it is always nice to know that someone has stumbled across your story. **

**A/N - The updates of this story shall be not that regular. I am currently in my final year of school so that means trying to study. However, do realise that I have some what planned what shall happen. It is now just to writting it. **

**Also the next couple of chapter aren't going to be too long. This is partly because I had already written it like this and also because I keep having writters block. **

**Thanks for reading and please continue.  
**


	2. Natalis Trinus

**Ok, I have gone over the chapters which I have already written and found some problems and so I have changed them. I am doing this for all the chapters and am reloading. **

**Hopefully, this story shall follow the Harry Potter storyline, however, it shall be AU, but it will become increasingly so as the year increase. So for the main part, it shall be canon.**

**Disclaimer - Sorry but no I am not JKR and I am not making any money and this is the same for all chapters. I don't particulary feel like writting the over and over again. I'm lazy.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Natalis Trinus**_

_October 16th, 1991_

Great. Just great. It is my birthday but could I just have a sleep in and have the day off like the other children of the house. NO! We had to go on an excursion with my adopted family. Joy. Don't mistake me. I love getting out of the house but having to spend nearly a whole day with the two children that seem to get a great deal of fun from hurting and humiliating me, no that is no enjoyable. Although, I have to say that I absolute love my adopted parents, however, it has to be said I would prefer to know my real parents. However, they have always looked after me, but their children are just too sneaky to let their parents see them hurting me. And I never would say anything because I'm worried that they would make their parents get rid of me. I am really only alive because of their charity and I don't want to do anything that would make me fall out their favour.

The only problem with this strategy was that it only encouraged them, my adopted siblings, to hurt and tease me. I just wished I was given the same options as my adopted siblings. Such as having birthday presents and having a day off, to do what ever I want. My 'parents' always seemed to deem that we should go for an excursion for my birthday. Of course, they always thought they were doing the best by me. And I suppose they were in a way. But sometimes I just wished that I could stay at home

Well the truth to be said, it wasn't really my birthday, rather it the day that the Wolfram's (my adopted parent's surname) found me on their front-door step along with the daily milk run. I was in a simple basket and had a note attached to the simply home woven blanket that wrapped my tiny baby body. The letter read

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_I so sorry that I have had to leave you this child. I swear on my life and those of my family that this girl is not mine. I have no idea whose it might be but I know this. If it were mine I would never leave her. I have children of my own._

I found the girl on the corner of Charlie and Charlotte St. I do not know how she go there. Please, would you be able to find her family or if she doesn't have a family then would look after her. You are known to be charitable people. I would be I neither have the resources nor the time. I am also leaving the country. The world has gone mad and it shall be safer for me to leave.

_I think that she might be the child of one the people that where killed in the gas explosion that happen just the other day. I am not sure, nor do I have any evidence. I have no idea as to how she got to where she was. _

_Look after her and try to keep her out of the orphanage. I know that they are terrible places, and for a beautiful girl like her, she would not prosper._

_Thank you and God bless you and your family_

The note wasn't signed.

The Wolfram's took me to the police but there was no report of a child being missing, so they adopted for they had lots of money and large, compassionate hearts to go with it. A strange combination. Two things that are sometimes hard to find, I had found with them.

As no one knew my age, it was assumed that I was probably about one at the time that I was found. On my adoption forms they put down my birthday as 16th October 1981, as that was the day I was found. For my name that was difficult. In the end they named me Charlotte after the street that I was found on. And for my nickname they called me Charlie after the other street that I was found on. Such is life.

Hence I was called "Charlotte Charlie Wolfram."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Charlie. Hey Charlie, where are you?"

What kind of stupid question is that. If I'm not in the house I'm hardly likely to answer, … or if I'm trying to hide. Sometimes I did wonder at the assumed intelligence of Vincent and Marie.

I was struggling into a pair of jeans and top that would hopefully be warm enough for the seaside. I didn't try to put on too much on as I would probably end up the water and I would just have to change my clothes. Those horrible children would no doubt do it as they had done it before. They never did care for the fact that it was my birthday.

I paused before going down stairs in front of the mirror and took in my appearance. I had pitch black hair and grey eyes to go with it, my face, as I had been told a number of times, had the look of an aristocrat, a sign of good breeding. Although in my mind, that could also be a sign of _inbreeding_. I had pulled my hair back and braided it, although already there was some strands that had pulled lose. My hair had a mind of it's own and was always messy, no matter what I, or anyone else did.

"Charlie! We're going soon. Hurry up. It is almost ten."

That would be Mr Wolfram, Marcus Wolfram, my adopted father. He was as kind and gentle as his wife, and that was saying something. Neither of them had the temperament to even hurt a fly. Their children, however, were defiantly the opposite. But the eldest was only 12 so there was still hope for them. They could always change as they got older.

"Coming Marcus. I'll be down in just a sec. I've just got to grab my bag. Sorry!" I called downstairs.

I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs, taking the steps two at a time. At the bottom there was whole of my adopted family. There was Marcus and Isabelle Wolfram, my adopted parents, and then their two children, my adopted siblings, Marie, who was two year older than me, and, Vincent, a year older than me. I always thought that it was funny that the women had French names and the males had German names. But then again, they were of French-German decent, so it could be except to a certain extent. Although, strangely they had chosen to call me Charlotte Charlie, which was to a certain extent the same name. Kind of like saying PIN code. Two different word but they can mean the same.

"Well, I'm here. Where are we going?" I was not suppose to know but listening at doors was a bad habit that I had picked up. If I'm going to learn about anything in this household I had to eavesdrop. It was a very useful tool.

"Morning Charlie. We're just going to the beach, although I suspect that you knew that already from the gear that you have." Marcus said partly laughing, his eyes twinkling. Isabelle was also smiling. Marie and Vincent, however, was looking both disinterested and annoyed. Tricky to do, I had to give them credit to them.

In thee short time that I stood there and looked at them, I got the same feeling which I always got when I looked at them. I was different to them. Not just in looks but also, somehow, I was different who I was. I didn't know how, but I wanted to know.

Isabelle broke my reverie by saying "You've been eavesdropping again, haven't you."

She had said it in the most disapproving tone, but her eyes however said otherwise. They were smiling, as much as eyes can. Man, I need to stop going of on tangents don't I. However, I smiled sweetly and said;

"Me. Eavesdropping. I ain't been dropping no eaves, Ma'am ."

* * *

**Please Review. I would love to here about things which I can improve.  
I am writting the story to improve my english because I am terrible even though I am Austrailian/English  
I am more Maths based.  
But anyway, please continue to read.  
Thanks**


	3. Vita

**Well this is Part 1 of a three-part chapter, this one is really small but the next two should be bigger. Well I hope you enjoy it. **

**Please read and review. **

**Thanks**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 3 - Vita , Mortalitas et Libertas – Part 1 - Vita_**

The trip to the beach didn't take that long. We didn't live too far from the beach, although, we did live in England so we weren't to far from anything thing here.

After about half an hour we were at the rocky front of the pebbled beached. The sun was just coming up over the mountains, a reminder that winter would be here soon. Looking behind me, the mountains were bathed in the red glow of the dawn. It was both brilliant to see and some how … ominous. It was times like these when I wished for two things. Firstly, a camera. Secondly, I wished that I wasn't so superstitious.

Once at the beach, Isabelle and Marcus went to one of the shelters set up along the coastline to provide some respite from the rain. Like always, the rain was coming down, although fortunately, it was only lightly. I excused myself from the group, preferring to be by myself then to be with Maire and Vincent. I could be quite a solitary person sometimes. Preferring to spend my time with my own though rather than the thoughts of others.

I slowly made my way down to the water front, care not to twist my ankle and break it, like I had done last time I was here. I could be quite clumsy sometimes, although most of the time I had perfect balance. The beach itself was desperate. There was no one to see as far I could see, which wasn't surprising. Looking out to see, with the sun behind me, the water had a red glow to it, making it a beautiful picture. The storm clouds were gathered along the horizon, making a black line completed the picture.

However, no matter how beautiful the picture looked, I was still a little afraid of the water. Not because I was afraid of water, but because the water looked like a vast ocean of blood. I was almost afraid that if I were to touch the water, I would find that it would be thick and red and be blood.

I don't know how long I stood there staring out to sea, although it probably wasn't that long. I was awakened from my reverie by the yells of Marie and Vincent.

"Charlie. Hey Charlie."

I turned abounded slowly, relucent to break my gaze with the horizon, and looked at them. They were waving me over to start the party for me. When I got there I could see that the cake was a simple one. Although it was homemade, it probably could have passed for a professional cake. Cooking and baking was one the great skills of Isabelle and Marie too had inherited, and I knew that the two of them had made the cake. It was also one of the few things, which I admired Marie for. I could cook, but nowhere to the standard of hers.

The cake itself was a chocolate one with white cream icing lightly decorated with the silver sugar balls. I never knew the name of them, but all I knew was that they tasted really good, but were really hard, having chipped on of my teeth when I was seven from one of them. Adorning the cake was the words; "_Happy Birthday Charlotte_" at the top of the cake. In the centre of the cake was that of a crystal pot plant of forget-me-not. It was this year's addition to the Swarovski collection. I had gotten one of them every year since I was with them for my cake. My collection from each of my birthdays was my most loved present and treasured possessions. I kept them in a little cabinet on my drawers.

Surrounding the cake, were my presents. There were five of them, in various sizes. I smiled. I didn't mind the lack of presents, as I had learnt that quality was better then quantity. All my presents, while never being top of the range, they were made or created with excellent craftsmanship.

After singing _Happy Birthday_ in English, French and German, as was the tradition for all the birthdays, I blew out the candles. Unlike most children of my age, I didn't bother to make a wish. I always was afraid that what I would wish for would come true and be terrible. I liked by the saying "_Be careful for what you wish for_." Although, I did have other saying too.

While eating the cake, I opened my presents. From Isabelle I got a book about cooking, as it was one of the things that I too enjoyed although I didn't have the skill to create some of the masterpieces that her and her daughter could make. From Marcus I got a beautiful book that displayed some of the most beautiful places in the world with marvellous wildlife and landscape scenes. From Marie and Vincent each I got ten pounds. I was stuck by their generosity. It was very kind of them to do that, although I suspected that their parent pushed them into doing it.

The fifth present was an odd one. It had apparently been found on the doorstep that morning. It was package that contained a number of small presents. One of the figurines was that of a small wooden carving of a dog with a star attached to the back of it. The dog was done in a black wood; examining it I came to the conclusion that it probably was ebony. The star was done in a white wood. My adoptive father told me that it probably was white maple, but it couldn't be sure.

"Also, Charlie, look. See where the dog and star join, there is no glue in the join. The dog and star have been joined together, within the wood."

I was amazed by both the craftsmanship and the beauty of it.

I turned to at the next figurine, or rather a brooch. It was flower, but was done all in silver. The flower itself was a star jasmine, as I had recognised the shape from one of the books which I had been given before. The inside of the flower was a number of small purple stones, probably representing the colour that some rare star jasmine flowers can get. It was quiet beautiful and carefully made. With little encouragement from the Wolframs, I pinned it to my shirt. I was surprised, however, that it didn't drag down my shirt like I expect because it was heavy to hold. I shrugged. It didn't matter really. Sometimes, these things happen. Although, I was however, deep down not surprised.

The finial present was an 'off-the-shoulder' bag. The material seemed to be velvet or a similar type of material. The pattern of it was that of stars and in the centre of the bag was a crest. At first look it was ugly and somewhat scary, but after a while, once you got past the skull that was staring you in the eyes, if that was possible for a skull to do that, it was very delicate. The shape was that of a shield and had the top half-ish being a red colour with stars as a background. On top of that was an arm, covered in armour, holding a sword, pointing backwards. Below that were three ravens, I assumed, on a background of white. Around the edge of the shield was the curly ribbon that usually accompanies crests. But below the crest, what was written was what really interested me. Written in French were the words "_Toujours Pur_." After a moment I realised what it meant. "_Forever Pure_". It was a strange to have on a crest, and an even stranger gift. But regardless I was very happy with it.

When I asked my 'parents' if they knew who gave me the present, they replied that they didn't as they had only found it there that morning, with the milk. When they told be, I smiled. It seemed like a lot of things about me came with the milk. I must remember that.

I slipped in the figurine of the dog into the bag and closed the bag and slipped it on to my shoulder, happy with how it hung. Positioning the bag so it sat a little more comfortably on my shoulders, I looked up to see my adoptive family watching me.

"So. What are we doing next?" I inquired, distinctively curious as to what was going to happen now. As for each birthday, after we opened the presents and had the cake, there was a surprise. It was always a number of different things. Once it was a holiday to go to Disneyland in America for the family, another it was a good school to go to for Marie. I was excited as what it was for me.

It was Isabelle that answered.

"Well we were thinking that maybe, perhaps, you, along with Marie and Vincent, could go to the shops in the village and buy something."

"Don't worry Charlie, we will pay for it all," Marcus stated, interpreting the worried look on my face correctly.

With that I smiled, although, Marie and Vincent didn't seem too happy about the idea of walking to the shops. We were give five pounds in which we were to buy something from the little corner store that was located in the village that was about 10 minutes walk from the beach.

Just as I reach the top of the hill I turned back to look at my 'parents.' But I didn't notice whatever it was that they were doing, but rather something distinctly different and very, very worrying. Something that made me afraid to go further on. Something that made me made my heart sink.

The sea was _still_ blood red.

* * *

**A/N – Ok as you can see it is just about her party. The title of the three chapters is which in Latin means Life, Death and Freedom. So the title of this chapter is Life as an indication of her birthday. By the way I'm not to sure if I still continue to have the titles in Latin. But for those interested, chapter 1 was beginning (I think, I can't really remember now) and chapter 2 is Birthday Wishes. **

**Again, Please review. **

**It is always nice to know if someone like or hates your story. **

**Although I would prefer not too many haters, but are allowed to have your own opinion. **

**So please review and continue to read. **

**Thanks**


	4. Mortalitas

**Anyway this chapter didn't come out like I wanted it to but well I'm not very good at writing these type of things. Oh by the way this story probably won't be too light. It's going to have some dark themes in it but I will try to balance them. **

**Well on with the story. Good reading =] **

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Vita, Mortalitas et Libertas – Part 2 – Mortalitas**_

The trip that should have only taken, at the most ten minutes, progressed far beyond that. It was not only due to the fact that both Marie and Vincent walked at a pace that made groundwater look fast (and groundwater made snails look like a Formula 1 car in comparison), they also took an amazingly long time choosing the lollies that they wanted. It was, however, good in a way because it gave me time to have a look at what postcards where at the shop. I always enjoyed looking at the postcards because it gave me an idea of places of which I could go. Today, I was particularly struck by one of an old castle surrounded by hills and lakes.

I had stared at it and wanted, just then, for it to be my surprise, but as soon as that thought had come into my head I shook the thought out. My adopted parents might be rich but even them weren't that rich. I didn't even think that there was any school that was surrounded by the lakes and hills of the one depicted in the postcard. Although, I knew there were some schools that were set in old houses.

For some reason, I decided that I would by the card instead of my share of lollies. Vincent and Marie didn't care. When it came to food, it was each for there own, not because we were hungry but because we were schooled in taking responsibility for what we did.

By the time we had finished buying the sweets, now being greedily eaten by the others and my post card, tucked safely into my bag, it had been half hour. It was ironic in hindsight. It would have been interesting to have seen what would have happened if they had not taken as long or longer. But "what if," questions in the future would do nothing to the past. What was done is well and surely done and nothing changes that. Well maybe a time tuner, but the dangers of playing with time are so great. I've had a good enough run, so I hardly think that I would change the past if I didn't want to screw up the past. But regardless, back to my 'birthday' that autumn day in October, which seems both so far away and yet so close.

On our way home, we happily spent the time eating the sweets, as Vincent had taken it upon himself to share his with me and then, grudgingly, so did Marie. Times like those were hard to come by so I was happy enough to spend the time with them. In addition to pigging out on numerous liquoriceand caramel based sweets, which were all our favourite, we spent our time talking about what would be the surprise planned for my birthday. They like myself had no idea what it would be. Marie was going for some sort of a big present, like a horse, as I enjoyed horse riding and wanted to continue on with it with my own horse. Vincent, however, disagreed and was angling towards some sort of technology, like a TV because the one that we had now was pitifully and frankly, we did need a new one.

As much I would like either of the suggested possible surprises, what I wanted was a dog, such as a St Bernard because they were awesome looking dogs and they could pull sledges for you. Also, they weren't little yappy dogs, which I hated with a passion.

The other surprise that I wanted was to go to Scotland to got to school. I don't know why I wanted to go to school there, because it was so far away from where I lived in Devon, but just something seemed to call to me to go there. I was definitely pinning to go there, if the post card was anything to go by.

I had told my adopted parents of both of the surprises. But really, I would be happy anything really. I was happy with just a loving family, who cared for me. I was happy that they had taken me in rather then leave me at an orphanage. I was happy because I had and could continue to grow up in a loving family with an unscarred childhood.

Again, the irony. When you are at a young age, you have so many ideas and dreams. And despite everything that you can see on the news and the things around you , you believe that nothing, nothing at all will change your dreams. Of course, when you grow up you find that Fate doesn't care for your dreams. Karma will also ways pay you back. And Death will reach out its skeleton hand, reaching out towards you and he doesn't who gets in his way. His way will be. _His way will be!_ His way will be, for Death knows not of the word 'no.' What he wants is his. Like a child spoilt or a celebrity with a lot of money … or a dictator with power. Or like someone from a deprived childhood and learns that he has powers that rivals to no one.

Regardless of what will happen in the future, I was talking about the past and what happened all those years ago. Nothing I do now will change the fact of what is done is done.

x-x-x-x-x

We had nearly made it to the beach, if fact we were only a hill away from it, just a mere two minutes from my adopted parents. Just two short minutes from finding out what my surprise would be. Two minutes from the safety that was so needed. But, alas, I would never reach my adopted parents; indeed I would never see them again. I would never find out my surprise that was planned for me by my adopted parents. I would never reach the safety that I and Marie and Vincent needed.

Oh no. Fate had reached out, taken the dice of my fate and thrown them. The way that they fell did indeed determine not only my fate, but also the fate of those around me. Even now I can see the scene in my mind's eye of Fate and his ominous dice.

A hooded man, well assumedly a man, reaching out with a black gloved hand, his midnight black robe, that seemed to consume the light away him, made of the fate of shadows, dances about although as if there is an undetectable wind. The bone dice he grabs in his long, slender fingers and starts to shake them. The sounds of them clashing together, seeming loud in the unnatural silence, give out sounds, not of the dice hitting each other, but the sounds of what my fate would sound like.

"_Run!"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_She'll never recover."_

"_They will always be there."_

"_Tell me that I'm right!"_

"_Maybe next year."_

"_Oh, so its true then"_

"_PAPA!"_

"_This is Karma for you."_

"Griffindor_"_

"_It's all my fault."_

"_He's out is he?"_

"_Don't worry, I'll be safe."_

"_Oh look, its small pony."_

"_That's a dog."_

"_You are the foulest, abhorrent living being that walked this planet"_

"_He's back."_

"_Oh Lord, save us."_

"_Punish me then … I dare you too."_

"_If there was ever a person should be dammed, it would be…"_

"_Don't you see, you can't do this!"_

"_I never got a choice."_

"_It's my life."_

"_Screw you"_

"_You are now man and wife."_

"_I'll protect you forever."_

"_Damm me to the seventh hell."_

"_It's the only way."_

"_Some promises have to be broken"_

"_Avada Kedavra__!"_

Finally, Fate throws the dice up, cut out the noise of my fate and again the wall-less chamber becomes noisy in silence that has fallen. For a second, it seems like the whole world has tuned to the throw, mute in respect, fear and hope of what the outcome will be. Down, down, down they fall and then;

_Tock_

_Tack_

_Tock_

_Tick_

They land and sounds of their rattening resound around the world, so many people, and so many reactions. Finally, they stop and the haze of smoke clear and show my fate. Two ones…

_Snake Eyes._

The wheels of Fate are now in motion. _My _destinyis now in play. Fate has taken an interest in _my_ fate. It's not a good thing to have a personal interest in you from Fate. Bloody Fate. Merlin save me. One day, I swore, I would find Fate and when I did I would give him as good as he gave, but it was not that day.

From our perch on the hill, it was when we first heard the sound, so close together they almost seemed to be one.

_Pop_

_Pop_

It was the only sound that warned us. If it weren't for the sound, I shudder to imagine what would have happened. Marie, Vincent and myself all turned to the source of the sound. We were confronted with a sight that was a surprise to say the least. On the previously uninhabited, except for us, hilltop stood two men. Maybe we would not have cared it they were dressed normally. But they weren't …

Both of them were dressed in long flowing black robes, however, they like Fate in my mind's eye. Their robes were tatted; there were cuts and burn marks on both of them. And strangely, both of their left sleeves were torn to the elbow, revealed a tattoo, no death's own mark was bared upon their pale arms.

At that time, and until I learnt their name, I though of them only as Fate's workers and I would remember their faces for as long I would live.

From within their robes they with drew a stick. However, instead of being funny, as it may have seen were it another situation, a different time and different people, something screamed inside me at the top of my mental lungs.

"_Run. Run. Run get out there as fast as you can. Run and don't look back"_

But before I could make a move, or even a decision all hell broke loose.

I didn't know how they did it then, but light shot from the sticks towards us, both green. I dived towards Vincent, pushing him out of the way of the light. Something told me that these were no simple lights. I learnt pretty damme quickly. While both Vincent and myself escaped harm, Marie was not so lucky. The second jet of light had stuck her, straight in the chest. Falling beside us, her eyes stared blankly up at the cloudy sky, never to see again.

It clicked in me, pushing Vincent in front of me, making him scrambled up.

"Run! Run damme you."

Neither of us made it that far. We had barely taken three steps before we were once again accosted with light. Light, that I could safely assume was a spell. Fortunately it was a red colour, rather then an apparently fatal green light. However, the red spell was not with out its own tricks.

We were both stunned falling to the ground, not able to move. Our immobility gave our attackers time to walk our to them. Just as they reached us, the spell began to dissolve. I flipped on to my back panting. I tensed my body, preparing to lunch myself at them, when the most terrible pain came over me.

"_Crucio!"_

Oh the pain. The pain was nothing like I had every experienced. It was like needles were being driven into me. A thousand sledgehammers slammed into from every direction. Ever single one of my nerves were on edge. The pain was driving me crazy.

_Crazy,_

_Crazy, _

_Someone help me. Please God, stop the pain._

As soon as the pain had begun, it stopped, although it seemed like it had been a century. They laughed. A horrible, blood-chilling laugh. A laugh without humour, a laugh that only announced further pain to come. And the pain was not far behind.

Although I screamed, there was no sound that came out of my mouth. My soundless pain riddled screams made me spasm on the ground. Each time they paused I heard them laugh. Tears had long ago started to pour from my eyes. I never understood why they were causing such pain to another human. How could someone be so cruel, so undisposed toward comparison towards another human being?

The men paused. Vincent looked at me, fear and pain in his eyes, and mouthed,

"I'm sorry. So sorry. Forgive me please!"

I never got the chance to respond to him. One of the men, pulled me up by the back of my shirt and made me scramble to my feet. I fought him, trying to bite him or scratch him but I didn't seem to be able to.

The other man waved a wand over Vincent, giving him back his voice. He started screaming such profanities that I wondered where he had learnt them from.

The man looked at me and smiled, a smile that had no warmth only evilness. He cast a curse upon Vincent, causing him to scream, a scream that spilt the silent autumn air. It was a scream that would haunt me forever.

"Please stop. Please," I begged them. It was torture just watching the torture of my foster brother.

Suddenly they stopped. Foolishly, my heart leapt. Maybe, just maybe they had realised what they were doing. But alas no. No they hadn't.

The man that held me, forcing me to watch the torture, suddenly pushed me to my knees. Daring a glance at my foster brother who was lying on the ground, seemingly dead were it not for his breathing. I knew that this did not bode well for me.

Like a cat playing with it food, I knew that I would probably die soon. They had had enough of playing, now it was business.

"_Sectumsempra_"

I screamed. I felt as it a knife had cut my skin open. I felt the knife; although I saw none, plunge into my skin on my arms, chest and back.

They laughed.

I screamed.

My brother sobbed.

I was going to bleed to death, I was. I would die unless high deity saw fit to save my life. Thankful, Fate's interest in me would not see me to die. I had so much more to do in the world.

A pop sounded somewhere. My heart sank, thinking that it was another one to come and play. But it wasn't. Several spells hit the men, stopping their painful attack.

Dark spots began to swim before my eyes. I felt a man pick me up and hold me, I saw and heard several pops and men appeared and a man in white began to run to my brother. A lurching feeling overcame me sending me down into the murky depths of the unconsciousness. My last thoughts were for my foster brother. I hoped he was save. Hopefully someone would say a pray for Marie.

Maybe there would be a better future for me now.

But all I knew was I had seen _mortalitas_.

* * *

**I want that to come out a bit better but it just didn't seem to. My muse had run away apparently. **

**Although on the bright side, it is my first long chapter. I'm so happy.**

**And on that note. I use 'although' an awful lot. **

**Oh I also wasn't sure it any other Death Eaters would know about **_Sectumsempra _**but I though some might. **

**Please review. It makes me want to write. I'll try to review soon. No promises.**

**Oh and by the way, all the quotey things from Fate's dice scene will be in the story somewhere. It is up to you to find them. **

**Happy reading and please review**


	5. Libertas

A/N – No I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the storyline that doesn't follow the books and any character that don't exist in the books. Oh and of course I own all their personalities. Their mine. Kind of.

**Sorry for the delay once again, but I do believe it is getting slightly faster. I haven't done the other chapters yet but I have an outline. I might be able to get them done in the next couple of weeks as I'm going on Holidays soon, but … I have exams first. Soooooo don't hold your breath. Anyway hope you like the chapter. It is a bit short but not too bad. I wanted to put this out so I cut it off a bit earlier then I was going to. **

**This chapter is slightly shorter than the previous. Sorry.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 - Vita, Mortalitas et Libertas – Part 3 – Libertas

While I floated in Morpheus' clutches I heard snippets of conversations there were too unreal to be true. The talk of scarring, unforgivable curses and even more unreal, magic. Each time I just tuned into a conversation, my grip on the reality began to waver and I slipped back into the unconscious world of my mind. However, I was staying there longer and longer each time. It was time to go back to the real world.

_November 15th 1991_

_APWBD POV_

I looked at the girl on the bed, feeling sad. If only I had managed to make there a couple of minutes earlier and she wouldn't those scars. Although, it was a small mercy that they weren't too bad, mainly confined to her arm, back and chest. They would be easy to cover up. Poor Poppy, she couldn't help the scars. It was Dark Magic. Even Severus couldn't help that much. She had too much magic in her system at that moment to be healed by alternative Dark Magic ways.

**####FLASHBACK####**

I apperated just outside the gates of Hogwarts, still holding the bleeding girl in my arms. As soon as I landed, I sent a Patronus to Poppy to tell her that I would need her help. Despite the brightness of the day, it seemed to become darker. Dark as the blood that was currently pouring from her wounds. Although there was no one out on the grounds, I felt as if an eye was upon me, testing me and watching to see what I would do.

Poppy met me at the Great Hall and took charge of the situation. She always did have a calm head in the time of danger. I could see that she wanted to ask question but knew that unless it affected how she treated the girl, it didn't matter. She would ask at a later date. It was something I also admired about her.

I didn't know what she would be able to do about the cuts. They were the resulted of Dark Magic. So called Dark Magic wounds were different to wounds made by the mundane ways. Harder to heal was result. The wounds would often result in nasty scarring, and from the looks of her wounds she would get the scarring, although there were potions that could reduce the scarring, but the effectiveness on Dark Magic wounds was minimal.

Upon reaching the Hospital Wing, Poppy took her into the section of the Wing for the private patients. Separate rooms with two beds in each. They were the ruminates of the older days of Hogwarts when the school was filled students, and rich ones at that, with parents, mainly fathers, who would want there children away from the plebs. Now there was only one room that was of any use. The other rooms kept for storage of potions and other healing items.

"Albus, I'm not sure what I can do in as to healing those wounds the magical way, but I will be able to halt the bleeding. I trust you will tell me what happened in due course."

With that Poppy shut the door in my face.

I had a meeting with Serverus to talk about the brewing of two different potions.

I Flooed to a fireplace close to Serverus, hoping that he didn't have a class on at the moment. However, it seemed that my luck hadn't returned yet. Serverus, however, was teaching a Grade six NEWT Potions class. Perhaps I did have a little bit of luck on my side.

Before I entered the class I siphoned off what blood that was on my robes. Nothing opens you up to questions then blood on you clothes. Composing a calm expression upon my face, what the students were used to, I tried to bring the twinkle to my eyes, though I just couldn't manage it.

How could one look happy, when a child was upstairs dieing! Even I couldn't look happy, and I had mastered the mask down to a tee.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Now I expect that in the time it takes me to answer the door none of you dunderheads will have managed to blow their potions up. If any you manage to do so, make my words, I shall let you remain as a Newt for the rest of lesson, just like Lézard."

The door opened and brought me face to face with the tall Potions Master.

"Headmaster, what a surprise to see you here. Why have deemed to bless our class with your presence?"

Suddenly Serverus swang around upon an unfortunate student whom had deem it time to talk while Serverus was talking to me.

"Flint, I would suggest that you look to your own work, rather then try to plot along with Malaguena about trying to destroy Weasley's work. I would have you know that you can improve you marks by actually looking after your potion then sabotaging others. Detention this evening the both of you."

Serverus swang around to look at me again. It almost made me dizzy just to watch him. I wouldn't say that I enjoyed watching him get up the students but I admired his methods dealing out compliments while insulting. He had perfected that. Privately, in some part of my mind I wondered at how much that was due to James' and Sirus' pranking and general making his life miserable.

"Serverus, would I be able to talk to you about something. Please," I begged.

"Can it wait until the students putting…"

I don't know what he saw on my face for him to stop talking but he must have understood that time was defiantly on the essence here. I needed to talk to him now and …

Serverus, walked to the centre of the class said in a calm manner, "Today the class shall finish early. Would you be able to make where you got up to and give me a flask of it. Remove the potion, but you can leave the cauldrons here. I have detention with some people tonight and so they can do it. I expect that you shall all be finished in five minutes tops."

There was a mixture of groans and delightful noises as the students fulfilled Serverus' instructions. The newt that was sitting of the table within a golden, obviously magical cage, was transform in to a young Hufflepuff boy, looking slightly dishevelled but not harmed who then quickly ran to get away from the Potions Master. Potions were placed on the desk, each one a different of colours, resembling a rainbow, although some were of the same shade. The cauldrons were moved to the side, leaving room for the next class in here,

The students had packed up and left before the clock even showed that three minutes had passed and they now mingled in front of the desk.

Serverus, who had stood watching the spectacle without moving, except to turn the newt back in to a boy said, " You Homework is to write a two foot long essay on the uses of animal transformation potions, with a two different sections of both the legal and illegal uses of them. I will expect it on my desk on Monday next week. You're dismissed."

Just as the students began to file out, the two boy previously reprimanded in the lead, the Potions Master called out, "And Flint, Malaguena, Weasley and Lézard you have detention here tonight at seven. I expect you to be prompt."

Finally, with the students gone, I was invited into the private chambers of Severus. Offering me a chair, he sat down opposite to me and waited for me to explain what I wanted. I decided to start at the beginning, why I needed him and his potion. I explained to him all about the girl being operated many levels above us. I told him as much as I knew about her life, which wasn't much, leaving out nothing except her paternity. I instead told him that I suspected who her father was but until such time as I was sure I wouldn't tell him.

Thankfully Severus took this all in his stride, accepting that he wouldn't know until a later date. It was what made him usefully sometimes.

No sooner had I finished speaking, was the bat-like man walking around fetch ingredients and lighting fires under several cauldrons.

"I will be able to get the potion to reduce the visibility of her scars to you by tonight hopefully, but as for the second potion that should be in about two months time. I will need to wait for a full moon cycle. However, some the ingredients are, lets are illegal to procure," Severus explained to me.

"Severus, I know you have the means. I just need it now. Get them however you can."

"Okay I can do this. Oh by way. Her wounds, they will never heal perfectly. She shall always have scars. From what you have said, I suspect there is too much magic in her to allow a reversal of the magic."

Nodding my acknowledgement, I walked out of the classroom back to the Hospital Wing, which still remained closed to the public. No doubt Poppy was still working with the girl. I hoped that she would recover.

I returned to my room to wait for Poppy's signal that the young girl was stable. I didn't have to wait long. After approximately two hours a house elf appear to tell me that Poppy wanted to talk to me. I Flooed to the Hospital Wing to find out what she wanted.

When I arrived I was surprised to see that the Hospital Wing was empty. However, I soon remembered that the young girl had been put into the private room. Poppy was sitting on the opposite bed to the girl. She was no longer covered in blood but there was a multitude of bandages on her.

The girl pitch black hair that I remember was once long was no short and hung in short strips framing her face. The darkness of her hair sharply contrasted with the pallor of her skin, although I was unsure if the pallor was because of blood loss or if she naturally that pale. Her face occasionally screwed up in pain or fear, I was unsure. Overall, it was an image that almost made me cry. She was there so hopeless and had been through so much.

How she looked there, so innocent but having had been through so much she reminded me of another person. Attempting a weak smile, I shook the though out of my head.

"If you don't mind I'd prefer to have the curtains closed," Poppy stated, closing the curtains around the bed.

Leaning against the doorframe I said wearily, "I assume that I'm not down here to see the girl or to get a talking from you because I'm not in the mood. This isn't like the Zabini boy. I have done anything."

I was tired, and would not tolerate a talking to by her. This was nothing to do my meddling with other people lives, not that I would call it meddling. It was just what happened. Perhaps Fate had decided I would be one of his subjects, putting the future in the right direction. Fate and I always had a strange relationship.

"I know you hate my meddling, but if I hadn't both her and her foster brother would be dead along with her foster sister. As it is I was too late and I suspect that he shall be insane like the Longbottom's and she shall never heal from her scars. Severus told me so."

"Albus, as much as I hate what you do, I didn't call you down here for that. I want to show you this. They were with her when you gave her to me."

Poppy pointed to a small pile of things on the bed side table. Curious, I came over to inspect them. In the pile there was only two things. The first thing was a broach. It was silver and had a number of small amethysts, but it didn't look like it was Goblin made but rather normal Muggle or Wizard craft. I carefully picked up and looked at it.

"It's a star jasmine flower."

My eyebrows shot up, well that was interesting to know. As I bent down to place it back on the bed, I got the shock of my very long life. On the second item, which was a bag, there was crest, but it was not any crest. It was crest that told a thousand stories. A crest that even I didn't except her to have. A crest that was starting to confirm in my mind what I already knew.

"Do you think it is his? I remember him having one exactly the same," Poppy asked me. "I nearly died of shock when I saw it. So is it? Oh, I also found this. It fell out when I removed the bag."

In her hands was a wooden figurine of a dog. A _black_ wooden dog and upon it nose was white star which it held up.

"Yes Poppy. I think she is his. I thought that she could be but I didn't known for sure."

For the crest on the bag was none other then that of the Black family and the dog belonged to none other then Sirus Black.

Betrayer of his friends and notorious mass murder.

**####END OF FLASHBACK####**

* * *

**A/N – Ohh a cliffie. No not really. It's a bit of "WOW I didn't see that coming. Oh wait a second that was in the summary and the first chapter. I must be losing my mind." Sorry bit distracted. **

**Thank you to everyone one who has review or added the story to their favourite or alert list. It is nothing more exciting to open up you email account and find out that some like you story enough to read more about it. THANK YOU. It really brightens my day/s. **

**Oh I won't be updating as fast anymore, for those people who just came. I have only been redoing the chapters. The next chapter I have thought about it but it just doesn't seem to be working. Hopefully, I will be able to finish on the holidays, but then again no promises as I'm going away on Friday, and won't be at home on Thursday. But maybe you will be lucky and I will be able to write something that is what I like. **

**Anyway**

**Thank You and keep reading :) **


End file.
